1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system which is capable of allowing a terminal unit to control a recording device via a network, a direct access management server, a recording device, a service server, a method of acquiring resource status of the recording device, and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, services have spread which provide an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) for broadcasting programs of terrestrial analog television broadcasting, terrestrial digital television broadcasting, CS digital broadcasting, BS digital broadcasting, and the like, or so-called “Net program” which is contents provided from program delivery service site on Internet.
In addition, as services associated with EPG, remote recording reservation services have been known which reserve recording of contents, such as broadcasting programs selected of an EPG displayed on a display of a terminal unit, onto a recording device connected to a network. Upon receiving a request for remote recording reservation from the terminal unit via the network, a server for the remote recording reservation service transmits recording reservation information, including, for example, channel name, broadcasting date, broadcasting start/end time, title name, etc. of a program to be recorded, to the recording device or the like associated with the terminal unit. The recording device records broadcasting programs based on the recording reservation information received from the server (for example, see JP-A-2001-309285).